Blood Talons
The ' Blood Talons' are one of the five Tribes of the Moon. A martial tribe of honor and warfare, they are at once the most simplest tribe to understand, and one of the most complex. They focus on Gifts of Rage, Strength and Inspiration. Culture To be a Blood Talon is not the same as being a rahu. While the rahu sees warfare as a spiritual command handed down by the Mother, to the Blood Talons it is a – if not the – way of life. A Blood Talon seeks to be a great warrior not because he wishes to defeat all of his enemies, but because honing his body and mind into a weapon is to honor the spirit of the Destroyer Wolf and, through him, Urfarah himself. Not every challenge is physical and the Blood Talons attack every problem with the same finite ferocity, believing in the hunt, the battle, and the kill, whether in the board room, the battlefield or academics. The Talons call this state of mind “''Thu Ibiru''” – "All War"; the destruction of all obstacles, physical, spiritual and mental alike to reach a state of mind similar to Zen and related Eastern concepts. As a result, the Blood Talons weed out their ranks regularly. Psychopaths, violent thugs and stupid people do not make it long in their ranks (although a share of them remains, as in all Tribes). They focus instead on instincts, strategic thinking and an iron will to find new members. The Tribal Oath is to surrender only to terms one would accept oneself, formulated as “''Nu Sum Ghumur Nu Su Ghid''” - Offer No Surrender You Would Not Accept. Most Blood Talons loathe compromises, seeing them just as another facet of surrendering. But because the exact terms are subject to the individual werewolf’s judgement, discussions arise over what constitutes an honorable surrender and what not among the tribes Elodoth from time to time. Totem The Suthar Anzuth revere Fenris-Ur, the Destroyer Wolf, the most aggressive and strongest of his brethren, and brother to Danu-Ur, the Creator Wolf. The Blood Talons tell that they were the first to swear the Oath of the Moon, after one of their own had challenged Fenris-Ur to battle for protection. Refusing to yield to the Firstborn, the werewolf died in battle, impressing the Destroyer enough to accept all those who would follow the example set by his challenger. Territory Most Blood Talons prefer Territory that challenges them and forces them to adapt. Urban as well as rural landscapes are taken into custody, provided that they have interesting targets. Some Blood Talons choose an additional prey in their territory (such as criminals, vampires or mortals that come too close to the supernatural) as an additional challenge. The Hunt Hunts of the Suthar Anzuth resemble military strikes more than traditional wolf hunts. They focus on weak points, preferring to avoid unnecessary delays like psychological warfare or long-winded pursuits in favor of directed strikes with the objective of learning the weaknesses of their prey, often using internal divisions and personal conflicts against their targets. Once they can see the fracture lines, they hit them: hard, fast, and sudden; to allow them no chance to regroup. Organization To the Blood Talons, the pack is everything. It’s a standing order in the tribe — if a conflict of loyalty arises between pack and tribe, you side with your pack, every time. In an all-Blood-Talon pack, the alpha is the toughest, smartest warrior of the group — usually the one who’s been a werewolf the longest. In mixed-tribe packs that aren’t as devoted to war, most Blood Talons are comfortable in a support role; they aim for the alpha position only if the alpha needs to be a warrior. Lodges * Lodge of Garm * Lodge of Cerebus * Lodge of Wendigo * Lodge of the Swords * Lodge of Night * Lodge of the Shield * Lodge of the Einherjar * Lodge of the Lone Wolf References * , p. 86-89 * , p. 16-49 * , p.34-36 Category:Werewolf: The Forsaken Category:Werewolf: The Forsaken glossary